User talk:Carnivorous Cupcake
Archive welcome me! :Welcome! From guru yes? Life 00:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, you noticed me? Kind of new there too and ty for welcome. :p :::Yeah, you troll the campfire section :p. Btw, pls make sure to sign your comments with 4 tildes (~~~~) and indent with colons; one more than the person before you. Life 00:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thats right, its a good bridge. :p Also gotcha. ;) --Carnivorous Cupcake 00:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You already have good standing with me just for the name.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 02:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol <3 --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Hello young Cupcake, may I ask what your relationship with Anonimous. is. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :No clue who he is. :o Why? --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well you have both edited from the same IP (all be it once). --Frosty Mc Admin 19:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::No clue. I never heard of that guy. s: --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm well I am a bit confused by the results shown from CheckUser at the moment, it shows the IP you are currently using has an edit from the user I mentioned above, before you created your account. Are you sure it is not possible for someone to have used your computer who contributed to pvx? --Frosty Mc Admin 19:16, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you saying that I might have a stalker who sneaks into my house and contributes to pvx from my computer? *shrug* --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Frosty, while the IPs from one edit might be the same, this is in no way Anonimous. Life 19:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Did he spell anonymous wrong or was it intended? ¬¬ --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Intended, i believe the period was an accident though :p Life 19:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::lol :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::have you ever edited through a proxy, or even on another computer before? ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Never. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Made this for you.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :lol awesome. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you wanted to use it in your signature, use [[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 10:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Gotcha, thanks. I also linked my talk to my sig. :D --CarnivorousCupcake 12:41, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, you should use |19px, otherwise it's too tall. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Point taken, that picture is taller than most so...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::the picture's square, so |19px would be right. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fixed. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Build:Rt/A FA Kurzick Ritualist Thoughts.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:22, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I think its good. :o Stroong party heals when you are defending the fort, direct heals to heal Gunther, spirits effect all the allied NPC in their range which is good (regen + heal) and you have speed boost for running amber effectively. Thumbs up. :) --Carnivorous Cupcake 17:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Why Do you hate KISS? (I'm not defending them I'm just really bored) Andy 13:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Because every one of them I came across failed badly and worst of all they wont to understand what they did wrong, they will just carry on doing so. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 14:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's what my experiences with them has been as well. Kiss really isnt a guild, just a bunch of people using alliance chat for another trade channel.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 01:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::The YaRR guilds are worse >.>-- $ɧor₮ talk 21:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh, let bygones be bygones.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I was stung by a swarm of wasps when i was younger. ( D:> ) dont saw down old trees if you haven't checked them out first.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ohai that happened to me to. There was a big pile of leaves I stepped on but there was a wasp nest underneath. That was fun. + ℓγssάή 14:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::*cringe*--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 00:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Uhh, thats gotta be nasty. :x I got stung by a bee once, felt bad enough, so I imagine what swarm of them can do. *shrug* --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Lots of packs of frozen peas and corn for a couple of days. Was pretty funny though, the ones that couldn't get to my skin were literally gnawing on my clothes.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 23:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So you need to let me come with you on some dungeon runs.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 14:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Socking Could you please explain your relationship to User:Anonimous.? Socking is considered a serious offence on this wiki due to the nature of our voting system and I noticed that you share an IP address with him. Misery Says Moo 23:19, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Like I said, I have no relationship with that user. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::There can be multiple reasons for IP matches, do you perhaps sometimes log into PvX from school, a friend's house or work? Misery Says Moo 23:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Not really. I might have logged in a pair of times from my laptop in a cafe though. --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Did my IP match up again or is it still what Frosty has noticed shortly after I made an account here? --Carnivorous Cupcake 23:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't see Frosty talking to you about this anywhere, care to give me a link? Misery Says Moo 06:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Carnivorous_Cupcake&action=edit&section=2 or top of my talk. ^^ --Carnivorous Cupcake 08:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I swear I did a ctrl+f for "Anonimous" before I posted this, maybe I only checked your archive. How odd. I'm reasonably satisfied that you are different people, so I'm just going to stop caring. Welcome to PvXwiki and happy editing. Misery Says Moo 08:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 08:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Shitstirring and 1RV Ok I know you have seen a lot of flaming come your way over the past day and I know you are not "entirely" at fault, but you sure did provoke pretty much all of the abuse that happened, as well as breaking 1RV quite a lot of times. For this you will be given a 3 day ban. Next time if you see something happening that you don't like, don't go shitstirring the whole wiki into vandalism and trolling. Serve your 3 day ban, come back and get on with our terrible (after all like you said, it's only 3 days). --Frosty Mc Admin 14:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Dear Cupcake, Part Two I have noticed that you only seem to "archive" sections that you dislike, i.e. where people point out your various failures and stupidities. Please do not do this. Archive your entire talk page so you don't look like a prick that can't handle being insulted on the internet. <3, --'Oj'▲' ' 19:12, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :who was the last guy that did that? there was some faggot a while ago who kept doing that. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::idk, but i sure wish Droks still contributed to this site if anyone still remembers him, what a funny guy--'Angelus' 19:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :: I can archive trolling/personal attacks any time I want. --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::obviously you can, it just makes you look like a fag --'Angelus' 19:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ ··· Danny Pew '' 19:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::In the eyes of shitters, maybe. --Carnivorous Cupcake 20:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're mistaking people who give half a fuck with people who just want to troll you and start /wave chains. You're the shitter around here, regardless of whether or not it makes sense. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:26, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::In the eyes of shitters wot? Did you not notice every active member on the site and half the admin team telling you to shut the fuck up? Go look up the Dunning-Kruger effect you prick--TahiriVeila 20:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I don't really care what bandwagon shitters tell me but let me remind you what an admin told you: ''06:35, September 11, 2009 Misery (Talk | contribs) blocked TahiriVeila (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled) ‎ (personal attacks: '''Stop being a dumb cunt')'' please do comply. --Carnivorous Cupcake 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Let ME remind you what an admin told you: Next time if you see something happening that you don't like, don't go shitstirring the whole wiki into vandalism and trolling. ~Frosty 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:42, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::AND let me remind you silly faggot dicks are for chicks--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also I will leave you with this for it dosen't matter . --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) oh god not this again...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 23:43, September 15, 2009 (UTC) dear cupcake moo love, — μαφλεσ 03:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) What? So cupcake do you truly still suck this much? If so please stop, your idiocy is astounding, your opinions are invalid, and no one here likes you. You don't post anything worthwhile. The only reason I can possibly conceive that you still come here is that you like the abuse, go back to gw guru you insult to the human gene pool. Oh wait, some of those words might be to big for you to understand so let me dumb it down. Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrr You has no smartz please to get the fuck out kthx.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : really now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 13:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :"insult to the human gene pool" funny, coming from you. --Carnivorous Cupcake 14:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::shadow is a wonderful person. gtfo. :< ··· Danny Pew '' 17:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::bunny--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Gtfo to where? This is my page. >_> --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:12, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Go back to guru furfag.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::.... --Carnivorous Cupcake 10:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow your talk n archive are quite amazing. --'-Chaos-' 15:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :and very homosexual --'Angelus' 17:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with being gay, go away ;o --'-Chaos-' 17:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::shit happens. also you are both bad trolls. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Danny the wise--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::i dont really care. being at school with nothing to do results in terrible trolling. see my user talk for terrible trolling by chaos --'Angelus' 20:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING TROLLS TROLLING, etc. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::is that like a nah nah na boo boo thing?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Trolls try to annoy people, I don't. --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) NAMBLA Those little boys will never be the same because of you, you sick fuck.--TahiriVeila 01:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, srsly, what is your deal? what has cupcake done to you?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 05:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::he made him cry because his signature image is so frightening.--[[User:Ikimono1|'''Ikimono"Mutton Chop Man"]] 07:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Well Tahiri needs to stop QQing and get a life that doesn't involve brutally bashing cupcake.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 14:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tbh that post by Tahiri is just obvious humor. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::OrlyO_~? then what's this?[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| 'Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|ad]] 14:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::A wall of npa. --'''-Chaos is gay - 14:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah and like a bazillion cupcake bashes by TahiriVeila, methinks it was not just obvious humor. Methinks Tahiri has a prob with cupcake and QQ's about it on his talk page.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Sh]][[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''ad]] 18:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's what I meant by NPA. I still stand behind my point, that this last one could be humorously interpreted. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Why hasn't he been permabanned yet? All I've 'ever' seen TahiriVeila do is NPA and be a gigantic douche.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 19:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Because, y'no, he's a good player that accomplishes atleast something here? All the douchebaggery has been performed on this guy's talk. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Tahiri flames me because Danny told him to. Danny told him to because he got banned for being dumb (http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Da%C3%B1%C3%B1y&oldid=958054) and apparently picked me as a target to let it all out, since I've been trying to fix all the shit. Eventually he got a clue and fixed his page, even his bandwagon friends got a clue, apart from tahiri who keeps spamming the same shit on my page over and over knowing that nobody cares anymore and I would just archive/revert it. I also dunno if admins here have their heads stuck in their asses most of the time or something, all the trolls and flamers should have been perma'd long ago. --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::niggertits--TahiriVeila 21:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::lolfaggot — μαφλεσ 16:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::PvX wouldn't be PvX if the trolls and circlejerk were different groups of people. To be honest, it's something you just have to get use to. Whining and protesting just makes you disliked, regardless of whether your actual point is a valid or not. [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) tahiri may or may not have a point, and cupcake may or may not have been trollbaiting. point is, it doesn't matter and no one cares because this is pvx. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I have no actual opinion on this matter, but I have to insert this comment because I am highly addicted to RC, should go sleep, and am also quite bored. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol let's perma ban everybody and leave Cupcake alone so he will be the only user on PVX. What user dosen't flame or troll? Hell you have TROLLEd yourself...we all know you can flame--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Dearest Cupcake, JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :LIVING IN A LONELY WORLDDDD.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::SHE TOOK A MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::JUST A CITY BOY!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANNNYYYY WHEREEE.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::A SINGER IN A SMOKEY ROOM '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::SMELL OF WHINE AND CHEAP PERFUMMEEE----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::FOR A SMILE THEY CAN SHARE THE NIGHT '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::IT GOES ONNN AND ONNN AND ONNN AND ONNNNN----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::STRANGERS WAITING UP AND DOWN THE BOULEVARD '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::THEIR SHADOWWSSS SEARCHING IN THE NIGHHTTTT!!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::STREETLIGHT PEOPLE LIVING JUST TO FIND EMOTION '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::HIDING SOMEWHERE IN THE NIGGHHHTTT----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::WORKING HARD TO GET MY FILL '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::EVERYBODY WANTS A THRILL!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::PAYIN' ANYTHING TO ROLL THE DICE JUST ONE MORE TIME '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::SOME WILL WIN, SOME WILL LOSE----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::SOME WERE BORN TO SING THE BLUES '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:44, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :OH THE MOVIE NEVER ENDS----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) IT GOES ONE AND ON AND ON AND ON '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) DONT STOP BELIEVIN!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) HOLD ON TO THE FEELIN'! '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) STREET LIGHTS, PEOPLE OH HO HO OHHHHHHH!!!!----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Where is the Brian Adams song? Try again--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) hey it's actually not spam. it's a song. stop being autistic please. this isn't gww and no one gives a fuck about what you think any of us give a fuck about. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :It's spam, content is a song, purpose is spam. Get off my page. --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::stop spamming RC with 1RV violations. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Dear Cupcake, Part 3: The Revenge I have noticed that your asshole may be tight enough to turn coal into diamonds. I would advise that you loosen your anus immediately, and have some fun for christ's sake. If you choose to ignore my advice, don't worry, I'm sure the constant rape will have you loosened up soon enough. With love, --'Oj▲ ' 19:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS. 19:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. --'Oj▲ ' 19:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Aperture Science 19:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::We do what we must, because, we can. --'Oj▲ ' 19:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::For the good of all of us. 19:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Except the ones who are dead. --'Oj▲ ' 19:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake. 19:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. --'Oj▲ ' 19:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And the Science gets done. 19:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And you make a neat gun. --'Oj▲ ' 19:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::For the people who are still alive. 19:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not even angry. --'Oj▲ ' 19:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm being sooo sincere right now.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 23:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dear Cupcake, Part 4: /wave you're the kinda guy who would think a wtf? chain was spam and trolling, aren't you? :< '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :wtf? C --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::wtf? --'Angelus' 19:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::wtf?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::wtf?--Relyk 00:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::wtf? — μαφλεσ 00:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::wtf?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::wtf?--'-Button trolls autists-' 23:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dear Cupcake, Part 5: Hah hah. <3 ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Dear Cupcake, Part6: Baby you're all that I want----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :When I'm lying here in your arms. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heavennnn.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 20:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Dear Everybody because everybody is retarded in this place Anybody who posts stupid troll bait is just getting banned because this has turned from slightly amusing to fucking stupid. --Frosty Mc Admin 01:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :u mad? 1-10. 01:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::but trolling is the main point of pvx now frostels :(--TahiriVeila 02:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::umad? --'-Button trolls autists-' 23:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) GW2 When/if you get it, you totally need to roll warband.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 23:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :wat? are there going to be alliances, etc? '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Did he ragequit already [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 20:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::i dont know, there's at least gonna be guilds so...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 21:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Probably warbands for charr. --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::good point. but will warbands be charr-exclusive? i smell theories. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't recall any other race having warbands but on other hand when you do the charr side of gw:en you get to join a charr warband as a human right? So maybe there would be a condition like "leader must be Charr" or something. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then again it is Arena-Net, for all we know the Charr could have space-ships and lasers, it wouldn't suprise me --Frosty Mc Admin 22:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::We already know they have magma cannons. =/ '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::^ and flamethrowers. I can already see Charr replacing wammos in GW2, so many peopl would roll one. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not really much fascinated by the charr, or any other race for that sake, but the sylvari sound cute, and charr shamans/rangers sound good to me. --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Charrs are ugly, from what i've seen from the example artworks, sylvari ftw? [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 12:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Charr and Norn are fucking awesome. Asura and sylvari are just cool. I just really want to be a werebear or charr.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 12:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::When I grow up I want to be a pedobear. I can't be yet, because the definition of a pedo doesn't allow me to. --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::If the norn are as ugly as the eotn ones, then no. If charrs look as ugly as pyre the bad ranger, then no as well [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) first of all, Chaos, if you want to be a pedo, just start masturbating to loli porn. you automatically become a pedo regardless of age. second of all, cute mcasuran is what danny will be rolling if he bothers to play. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 20:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Personality would suit you.-- $ɧor₮ talk 20:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::who are you, sir — μαφλεσ 20:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::RC Lurker who isn't part of the PvX circlejerk.-- $ɧor₮ talk 20:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::PvX circlejerk lol. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I only just saw this <3 --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) WRONG BITCH You're supernigger, more toolish than the average nigger for the same godawful overpriced annoyance--TahiriVeila 22:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :And im ultranigger, more tollish than the average supernigger thats more toolish than the average nigger for the same godawful overprice annoyance of an average undernigger [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 22:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :No u. Also, no stupid trolling on my page pl0x, you have many other places to go to. --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::gringo isn't even on wiki anymore--Relyk 22:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::orly? ··· Danny Pew '' 23:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::except for the fact he got back on a fewish days ago :<--Relyk 01:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) unrelated, but have you been an active contributor on other wikis before, cupcake? '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Nah not really, why you ask? --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::you seem to care a suprising amount about policies and proper functionalities, which wouldn't be surprising if you had been. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) kissing cake Ahhh everything makes sense. This is why this guy is infinitely worse than you could ever be, I hope you agree! [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 01:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, just wow. :/ I hate kiss, thats one of the reasons why. Also, he put that on Tahiri's page, mega LOL. --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Dear Cupcake It has been over a week since I last visited you, try about 2 or 3, I lose track of time. I see you are STILL being a giant raging faggot. Please, stop your faggotry or I will whip out my massive schlong and beat you round the face with it. That, or I'll give you a boot to the head. Also, you suck at gildworz, stop being so bad, srsly, you're terrible at dead game. It isn't even hard. Yours sincerely, Napalm. :<3 I've missed trolling AB with you. You're amazing :o --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I will be on later today, say about 4pm gmt. If you can get 2 other guys who would like an hour or two of lulz in AB, I'll get a gimmicky as fuck spike team in and rape some face. Playing fail-a-nature with the FAGGOT'S BASEBALL BAT on TF2 has managed to turn me into a gimmick-loving shitter. 08:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe this page is the correct place to recruit. Not sure if I can do it for an hour or two tho. --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, what do you think- rspike, bspike, paraspike, greenspike, G&P pressure, G&P spike, balanced or some other interesting shit? 09:07, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Does it have to be functional? --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Like I said before, funny coming from you. --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Besides, youve already been told to stop your stupid trolling by an admin, get a clue. --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Why is everyone so utterly retarded with indenting today? --'-Chaos is gay -' 11:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Indenting is srs bsns. --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::But anyways, fixed since you so care. --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Mostly because it annoys me when I always think the message is directed towards me. --'-Chaos is gay -' 12:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Heh. Well, it's not, dont worry. :p I will make sure I indent right when you are around. ;) --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::U know indenting isn't hard and should be done properly so you know who it is directed at so yah SRS....DO IT RIGHT--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:42, October 1, 2009 (UTC) That image spam on this page ealier crashed my firefox TWICE >: [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well at least you're not using fucking Tor! 03:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Try Deepnet next time--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 15:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I find Chrome good for dealing with large wiki pages. Misery Says Moo 15:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Last time I tried chrome I had such a hard time with it I uninstalled. That was when it first came out...is it better now?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh... what? I've never had any problems with it. Firefox is still my default though. Misery Says Moo 17:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) i was on firefox and it loaded fine after about 30 seconds. you just need a less-shitty computer. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Did you try editing it? I got a intel dual core overclocked to 2.8 ghz, 4 gigs ram, and a Nvidia GTX 280 [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] ::You should check out this. It's even more fun. Also, I had no problem loading the edit. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:16, October 1, 2009 (UTC)crabs 20:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, it was about to kill my quad 2.6, 8gig ram, NV88gt--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''"...And my axe"]] 00:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC)